


Keep it a buck.

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders Lies, Deceit | Janus Sanders Being an Asshole, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Eventual Smut, Forced Orgasm, Good Deceit | Janus Sanders, Heavy Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Smut, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Warning: Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New Years <3
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 39





	Keep it a buck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :)  
> 

**Deceit/Janus's POV**

No more messing with feelings anymore, he didn't want to hide it. He had come to the conclusion, after multiple days, even weeks. Janus was horny-as fuck. At this point, he didn't give a single shit about what people thought about him. He knew he could he could wrap anyone around his fingers, and manipulate them. If he needed something, he fought for it, and would get it, always. He would do anything he needed to accomplish something. However, love didn't work that way.

That pissed him off. 

After being constantly frustrated with himself, he didn't even bother hiding any visible signs of his attraction. He walked proud, and slightly embarrassed. He hoped a side would just fuck him anywhere. He. Was. Desperate. He didn't want to admit it, it was quite embarrassing. The only person who had paid any mind was Roman, somebody he had known. He saw that behind his desperate, daring eyes, was somebody who needed love, however, he couldn't get to him.

Deceit wanted to try something new. Why not try to make an impact on the New Years party that was going to be hosted soon. He smirked. His plan was going to work.....

**_Timeskip to the party yay!_ **

Deceit had made a mistake. 

A big, big mistake.

His confidence was shattered

As he struggled to find his way out of the crowd, he nearly crashed into a wall. He rubbed his head After regaining his balencem he could barley move. The only place to go was where he was. Deceit decided to scope out the area. There were seemingly normal people, but one person caught his eye. He was, tall, handsome, and totally not the fuckboy side of himself! He caught his eye almost immediately. He seemed to notice, and walked over to him. His eyes slightly watered as the party raged on. How could people enjoy this?

The guy flashed a charming smile at him. "Hey." He introduced himself. "I'm Roman. I'm sure you know all about me" The first thing that came to his mind was "OH NO, HE'S HOT". Roman walked closer to him, and poured himself more punch. Deceit didn't trust this. Why would anyone want to talk to him? He turned himself, flashing the side of his face with scales. "See? I'm completely ugly. I'm sure you are just here to make fun of me, right?" Deceit's brown eye flashed with anger, while the yellow one turned into a thin slit. He said something that completely shocked him.

"Nope." Roman responded. "I came here to flirt. But.... I see that's not your thing, no, not at all." He took a sip if the drink in his hands. Deceit's heart jumped. "Well...that is so totally not my thing." In his head, he thought _Fuck it, I've got nothing to lose!"_

With a deep growl, Roman said "Are you sure? Is that so?" Deceit felt intimidated by the man's tall figure. He gave off...big dom energy.... He snakily responded. "Oh, I mean, I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to talk with me?...." His yellow eye gave an annoyed look, while the brown one gave him a lazy stare. He looked away from him for a moment. The countdown was about to start. 

He gulped as he saw Roman's tall figure address him again. "Hmm. What would make you think that?" Deceit looked up at him. He takes his time to look at Roman up and down. He admires the curves of his body. Suddenly, he feels his stomach twitch, and it isn't because of his already skyrocketing nerves. 

He hastily replied "Just...why would you talk to me? It's not like I have any redeemable qualities about me... but if you'd really think that way..." His thoughts are interrupted as Roman speaks again "Why would I not want to talk to such a handsome guy like yourself?" He blushed. "Y-you really think so? Nobody's ever called me that ever..." "What should I call you anyways? Deceit thought of telling him his real name, Jan- He stopped himself. He thought that he should just stick to Deceit. "O-oh, I'm Deceit." 

Roman stopped to look at him again "Mind if I call you Dee?" Deceit paused. He had never been given a nickname. Well. That probably was because he didn't have any friends that could call him something else. He thought about it, and nodded. 

Roman smirked. His face curled into a smile as the last twenty seconds were approaching. Deceit's attention was broken from Roman to watch the last 5 seconds of the countdown. He slowly muttered "5, 4, 3, 2-"  


As the countdown finished, Deceit was prepared for the noise. He wasn't prepared for what happened right as the clock struck. He winced preparing for the huge explosion. Roman finished the countdown, looking at Deceit longingly. "2, 1-" He crashed his lips onto Deceit's, gently cupping his face, as he kissed him. He closed his eyes, he knew what was happening. His hands wrapped around his waist as he was wrapped into the kiss. It lasted what seemed like ages until he finally pulled apart. He breathed out as they broke from the kiss and embrace. However, he was overrun with pleasure as Roman ran his fingers on his scales, both on his face and waist.  


Roman smiled, running his fingers over the slightly rough scales that adorned Dee's skin. "Happy new year, Dee" He hummed, pulling the man closer by the waist. He squeaked as he made direct contact against him.  


Deceit gasped lightly. "Happy New Year!" They hugged again, and their hands wrapped more and more around each other. When Roman's fingers traced his scales he muttered. "H-hey! Those are sensitive! If you keep doing that..." He paused when he had to cover a moan. His scales were extremely sensitive to touch. If he kept doing that....

Roman chuckled, raising a brow. "What?" He asked, running his fingers over the scales once more.

Deceit whispered in his ear in a scared tone "If you keep doing that I'll...!" He covered another moan and shifted his legs. "I'm really...sensitive! I'll...cum if you keep doing that.. Roman raised his brows at how blunt the other man was, smiling teasingly as he barely brushed the scales once more. "Oh? Just from a little touching? Nothing else?"  


S-Stop! I-I'm not lying! D-don't!" His lip started to draw blood from how hard he was trying to ignore the strokes to his face and waist. He heard Roman chuckling at him. Roman chuckled, raising a brow. "Your name is literally Deceit, I find it a little hard to believe you, Dear." He teased, brushing the scales once more. His knees started to get weaker and weaker.  


No! I'm so close!" He reached a hand out to balance on the wall. "I-I'm not lying! For once!" He tried to turn away, but he was tired and weak compared to Roman. He kept stroking the scales more vigorously, and Deceit tried to hang on. Roman started to tease on the inside of his leg, right where more scales were. He dropped to the ground and he released. He had to cover his moans once again. He shyly covered his legs while Roman looked down at him. Deceit felt shocked, and slightly shameful.  


Roman's eyes widened in shock as he watched Dee crumple to the floor. Shit. Now he felt.. weird. "Oh, I didn't think you were serious, Dee." He said softly, sitting down on the floor next to him. "Although, I have to admit, that was pretty hot." He smirked, wiggling his brows goofily.Through heavy breathing, he looked back up at Roman. He gasped "Of course you can make something like this sound enjoyable". Deceit took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, attempting to hide the stain. He looked at the floor, embarrassed as all hell.  


Chuckling softly, Roman stood up and offered his hand. "I'm just playing, Dee." He grinned, humming softly. Deceit weakly took his hand and stood up. He leaned on him for support since he was feeling weakened. "Follow me~" he whispered in his ear.

Roman chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dee's waist to help him stand. With help, he managed to stand back up. He awkwardly tightens the jacket around his waist again. He takes Roman's hand.


End file.
